gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marta Full of Grace
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |target = Saving Marta |fail = Wasted Busted Marta dies Terry dies (If called for back-up) Clay dies (If called for back-up) |reward = $2000 |unlocks = Shifting Weight |unlockedby = Heavy Toll |todo = Go to the airport and pick up the drug mule. Clear the area of the cops so you can get Marta out safely. You have picked up Marta. Lose the cops. Take the drug mule to Elizabeta. }} Marta Full of Grace is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz. Description When you arrive at Elizabeta's apartment you'll be treated to another cutscene. In this one, Johnny asks Liz why the convoy you attacked in the previous mission, Heavy Toll, had to be hit hard. Elizabeta proclaims that as the boss, large numbers of casualties come with it. Johnny says she should try to limit such casualties, which propels Liz into a short life story about why she's justified in using extreme violence. Afterwards, Liz talks to her drug mule Marta, who's just arrived in Liberty City from Puerto Rico internally carrying a large amount of drugs in tied condoms. Liz asks Johnny to go to Francis International Airport in Dukes in order to pick up Marta. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the airport and pick up the drug mule * Clear the area of all cops so you can get Marta to safety * You have picked up Marta. Lose the cops * Take the drug mule to Elizabeta Walkthrough Drive to the airport. Make sure you have some armor and call Terry and Clay for backup. Unfortunately, when you arrive, you'll find she's been discovered by a FIB agent, intent on forcing her to give him blowjobs back at the office. Johnny approaches the two and asks the woman if she's Marta. When she responds positively, he knees the federal agent in the groin and runs behind some cover with Marta in tow. From here, you'll need to eliminate the police, FIB, and NOOSE officers that have just appeared. Use the Assault Shotgun. Once they're all laid to waste, you'll have a 3-star wanted level and a ton of police on your tail, including a pesky helicopter. Evade the police and you'll be told to bring Marta to Elizabeta's place in Bohan. During the trip, Marta tries to talk to Johnny, however she only speaks Spanish and Johnny hardly knows any at all. Fortunately for the player, with subtitles on, you can see exactly what she's saying written in English. Once back to the safety of Liz's, Marta thanks Johnny in Spanish and the two go their separate ways. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "A routine arrest for drugs trafficking on the flight into Francis International from Bogota ended in chaos and carnage. A suspected drug smuggler was freed by an accomplice amid a hail of bullets in scenes not seem at the airport since the last major security breach. The smuggler was freed and rescued by an accomplice as a bloody fire storm ensued, and security and innocent by standers were killed. The suspect is described as being "probably foreign" with "a foreign, creppy vibe, like a rapist." Or "one of those white guys who becomes a terrorist."" "While thousands of security guards were busy giving cavity searches to old ladys they did not like the look of, carnage erupted in immigration, and for once it was not because a Mexican was trying to sneak in." "Security officials were unavailable for comment, but did ask for more funding, especially desiring a better gym, and more breaks, blaming work stress on the recent problems at the Airport. One airport security guard told us "It is tiring annoying people all day long, and sometimes we have to work for an hour straight. No wonder all these drugs get through and people keep getting shot."" Video Walkthrough Trivia * The player can destroy the Annihilator that appears to kill the player. However, if the player leaves the airport, a Police Maverick will be sent by LCPD. **This particular Annihilator appears to be operated by the FIB and uses Assault Rifles. * The mission probably takes place right after Have A Heart, since Andreas ordered to clean the stains from the couch (possibly a blood stain of Manny Escuela), and Elizabeta is already paranoid and holding a gun. * Only during this mission, there's several announcements that can be heard through the airport PA, many of them with the typical humor from Rockstar Games. * After this mission, Johnny's Hexer will be replaced with a grey Lycan until the player completes Shifting Weight. * The name of the mission is a reference of the Colombian film , which is the story of a drug mule, just like Marta. ** The title is also a reference of a line from the , a traditional Catholic prayer asking for the intercession of the Virgin Mary, the mother of Jesus. Navigation }} es:Marta Full of Grace pl:Marta Full of Grace ru:Marta Full of Grace Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions